Dangerous Liaisons
by ontheceiling
Summary: SS- Crossing the line has never felt this good... or been this dangerous. UPDATED 12-10-03!
1. Beginning

**Title: Dangerous Liaisons**

**Rating: PG-13 to be safe…???**

**Disclaimer: Okay, although this may come as a surprise to everybody reading this, I do not own Alias!! *gasps can be heard from throughout the room* What a shocker, huh? Anyhoo, I don't own it, the wonderful people over at ABC and Bad Robot do. (although I would LOVE to own Vaughn, I don't. Oh, what fun we would have! ;) I'll have to stick with my husband, Vaughnie! Lol, don't get offended, it's an inside joke! Right Susee?? Lol)**

**Summary: Well, this is a belated B-Day fic for Susee. As many know, she is a Sark fan. She asked for an angsty Sarkney fic, so this is it! If you don't like angst or Syd/Sark, don't read on! **

**A/N: Well, first I would like to wish **Susee** a very happy birthday that was actually a little while back. Since I kinda forgot her birthday, this is a fic for her! Happy birthday sis. I hope you enjoy! :FTHug:**

BTW- I don't speak French, and the translator I used was a bit screwy, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Well, if you're not sick of me after reading all that **crap**, let's get on with the show…

******

Sydney walks into the hotel bar slowly; taking in her surroundings. Light is minimal which is going to make it hard for her to spot her target. 

She sits down and the bar and orders a martini. The waiter ogles her disgustingly in her dark maroon dress that is scandalously short. The neck line plunges and there is almost no back. This dress leaves very little to the imagination.

The creepy waiter brings her martini and flashes her a greasy smile. She smiles back; cringing inwardly. 

Her position at the bar gives her a pretty good look at the front door, so she notices almost immediately when her target walks in. 

He is accompanied by two overly-buff men; no doubt his body guards. She keeps her eyes on him, hoping to catch his eye. He, being male, does see her. 

Sydney smiles flirtatiously never losing his gaze. He returns it with an eager grin and approaches her.

After ordering a whiskey from the same creepy waiter he leans against the bar facing Sydney. 

The man slid his eyes up and down her figure slowly. When his eyes met hers again, she pretended not to be nauseous and followed suit. She went from his black hair, to his bright blue eyes, over his chiseled features, down the front of his black button-down shirt, along the seam of his black dress slacks, to his polished shoes, and up again. 

Sydney smiled seductively and said, "I saw you come in."

"I saw you before you saw me," he answered huskily.

She cocked her head to the side as if in wonder. 

"You're a very beautiful woman," he said, keeping his eyes on her.

Sydney looked down at her lap. This guy was getting under her skin. 

She looked up and presented herself. "Adeline Boden," she said and outstretched her hand.

"Alek Vladimir," he said. He took her hand gently and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Sydney smiled sweetly and slowly withdrew her hand.

"Adeline. That is a very lovely name," Alek said softly.

"Merci," she said delicately. "It's French."

"Ah," he replied. "Le parlez-vous? (Do you speak it?) French, I mean?"

"Oui, couramment. Ma mère était française." (Yes, fluently. My mother was French.)

"Je vois," Alek nodded in understanding. "Avez-vous grandi en France?" (I see. Did you grow up in France?)

"J'ai vécu là jusqu'à ce que j'aie eu dix ans. Je me suis déplacé ici avec mon père après que ma mère soit morte,"(I lived there until I was ten. I moved here with my father after my mother died) at this admission, she looked down, feigning sadness. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said kindly, switching languages easily.

"That was a long time ago," she returned to his gaze and smiled reassuringly.

A comfortable silence ensued and Alek took a sip of his whiskey, but kept his eyes on her, as if studying her.

When he put his glass down she commented, "Your name… it sounds… Russian?"

"Yes. That it is," Alek nodded again, but this time drew his eyes away from her. He gazed across the room, but not as if to look at something. He was in a far-off place. Perhaps in a memory. Then, as if a switch was flicked in his mind, he changed the topic. 

"I have a bar in my room. I assure you that it is better than anything here," he said, gesturing toward the bar in front of him, "and will be prepared by yours truly." His smile sent chills up her spine. There was something about this guy that didn't seem right. 

Sydney smiled at him daringly. She stood up and took his arm. He led her to the two men he came in with. He began rapidly speaking Russian to them:

"Dimitri, Ivan," he ordered, "I'm going to my room. Stay down here and keep watch. If he shows up, you know what to do."

The two burly men nodded briskly as Alek led Sydney away. They left the bar and headed to the elevator. 

------

Alrighty, I hope that wasn't too terrible. I have the next few chapters written… so I'll prolly post them in then next few days… if life permits. So, leave a review, please!!

~Kate


	2. Confessions

Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! All two of you! This chapter is better… I think… maybe…

PS- If y'all like S/V, I've got another fic called "Between You and Me"… you should check it out…. Hint hint… ;)

******

Chapter 2: Confessions

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and the doors slid open. Alek gave Sydney a slimy smile as she stepped out of the elevator car.

Pulling a card key from his back pocket, he unlocked the door. He held the door open for her with one arm looking at her expectantly. When she walked passed him she felt him move closer to her.

The room was dark, but she could see a bar in the left corner and a king size bed on her right. Directly on her left was a small hallway. She could see two doors that were closed and an open closet revealing only a small suitcase and some empty hangers.

Sydney sat on the end of the bed and took her purse in her lap pretending to look for her lipstick, when in reality she was looking for her sedative spray. All she needed to do now was knock this creep out and inspect his hotel room for the disk she was looking for. As she sat looking for her 'lipstick' she heard the 'click' of the door closing and another 'click' of it locking. 

_Oh yeah. Sydney thought. _God forbid someone could get in.__

She took out her lipstick and slowly spread it over her lips keeping her eyes on Alek the whole time. He was watching her lips as they rubbed together spreading the lipstick. 

Sydney placed the cap back on as a smile spread across her face. Alek turned toward the bar, reaching for champagne, and she took this opportunity to take the sedative spray out of her purse and hide it in her palm. 

Alek walked over with two glasses of bubbly champagne. Sydney accepted a glass and watched with cautious eyes as he lowered himself to the bed. 

"How about we make a toast?" Alek said laying back on an elbow.

"What shall we make it to?" Sydney played along and leaned back on one elbow as well.

"Hmmmm," his voice was a low hum. He slid his free hand on her waist and moved closer. 

Sydney moved her arm from behind her back that held the spray and quickly sprayed it in his face. It didn't take effect immediately so Alek still had time to mutter a few unintelligible things and get quite a firm grip on her wrist before he passed out.

"Pig," Sydney said under her breath. She looked down at her dress, now wet with champagne. 

Grabbing her purse, she walked quickly to the small hallway. The first closed door was on her right. The cool metal of the doorknob was cold on her skin. She gripped the knob tightly and took a deep breath. In one quick movement she opened the door and stood the side.

Everything was quiet: there were no movements. Cautiously, Sydney stepped in front of the door.

She looked up, and brown eyes met steel blue.

A/N- Left ya with a little bit of a cliff-hanger there, huh? LOL! Well, you probably know who it is anyway… Well, leave me a review and tell me what ya think!!

~Kate


End file.
